1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hygienic fixtures and particularly to devices for attachment to toilet bowls for cleansing and irrigating the external genital and posterior areas of the user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bidets have been developed in a number of forms for the purpose of cleansing the genital and posterior areas of the body. In general, prior art bidets have a nozzle connected to a fluid source with the nozzle mounted over a catch basin. By sitting or squatting over the nozzle, a user can cleanse his or her genital or posterior region. Excess liquid is caught in the catch basin so it can be appropriately expelled.
Although conventional bidets such as those commonly used outside the United States are independent fixtures within a toilet, numerous devices have been developed so that the conventional toilet can be adapted for use as a bidet. One of the goals of such devices is to provide the function of the conventional bidet without the expense of a separate permanent fixture and without consuming additional floor within the bathroom.
It is also desirable that such devices be portable and universal. Optimum portability includes the ability to quickly attach and detach the device to and from the toilet so that it need not remain attached to the toilet when it will not be used for an extended period of time. Optimum portability also includes the ability to carry the device from one place to another. The device, therefore, should be light in weight and compact in size so that it can be carried discretely in a suitcase or the like without damage.
For optimum universality, the device must be readily attachable to essentially any toilet so that the toilet need not be modified to accommodate the device. Since the device may be in use for an extended period, the toilet must be usable for normal toilet functions while the device is attached.
It can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bidet device incorporating the features set forth above and more including the provision of a warm water spray in connection with a conventional, existing toilet. The present invention is directed to this need.